Roadhog vs. Gengar
Roadhog of Overwatch (TodoketeApproved) takes on Gengar from Pokémon (ShadowKaras) in Round Two of the Halloween Frieght Tournament. Voting Voting has ended Fight Roadhog: What the hell is that? He looks to the skies and sees the body of someone with a chainsaw fly overhead. Roadhog: Damn... I mean, I’m not stranger to that kind of stuff, but it looks like there’s some strong competitors here... He heads off in the direction the body came from, give or take 90 degrees. And after running for a long time, he stops and sees another being flying across the sky. Gengar: Gen Gar!!! Roadhog: It's apocalypse time! Roadhog shoots a slash at Gengar, knocking the pokèmon out of the sky; he is uninjured, however, and lands perfectly fine. Gengar: Gen… gar? Gen! Roadhog: Hmm... an interesting creature. He approaches Gengar, who holds his guard up. Roadhog: Can you tell me which way is north? Gengar: Gen, gar….. GENGAR! (Team Plasma, 0:00-0:12) He blasts a shadow ball and smacks Roadhog with a mighty swing, but he blocks it with his knives. Roadhog: Impressive strength for someone your size. Gengar: GENGAR! They jump back and twirl their weapons into a better fighting stance. HERE WE GO!!!! 60 (Team Plasma, 0:12-1:03) The two clash once more, and Roadhog’s knife is able to fend off all of Gengar’s strikes. He ducks under a close-range slash from Gengar and rolls backwards, switching to a shotgun, and fires a shot at the Pokèmon. He cuts the shot in half, and the two halves fly past him and explode on the ground. Sheathing his three slashes, he holds Night Slash behind, and in a split second, is behind Roadhog; a slash appears across Roadhog’s chest and stuns him. Gengar redraws two slashes and, switching to a shadow ball, knocks him into the air and cuts him multiple times before crossing his hands over his abdomen and ripping them apart, sending Roadhog crashing down to the ground. He lands next to him, but before he can react, Roadhog grabs him by the leg and flips him up. Standing up, he drives his pistol into Gengar’s chest and sends him flying into the sky. Roadhog then holds his weapon at her waist and fires it rapidly, flying. With a massive amount of force he slams into Gengar, sending him flying into the mountain range. As he recovers, Roadhog is already above him, prepared to smash him with a final strike. He leaps backwards up the mountain, and Roadhog’s blow creates a massive crater in the stone. Turning around, Gengar makes some cuts in the mountainside and lifts a building-sized block out of it. Gengar, not one to be outdone, picks up a rock of equal size, and the two throw their weapons at each other, with the rocks colliding in the air. With a strike from Gengar and a blow from Roadhog, the stones shatter into smaller fragments as the two attack each other. Leaping off of pieces in the air, and hitting others to use as projectiles, the two duel furiously until they hit the ground and tiny pebbles fall beside them. Gengar: Geng Genga! Holding out his spheres like a bowling ball, Gengar leaps up, slamming it and Roadhog into the ground; he recovers and swings more at Gengar, who blocks the attacks. Roadhog: Roasting Time! Gengar: GEN... Before he can finish his rant, Roadhog surprises him with shocks of fire from his flamethrower. Through the flames, Gengar smirks and slowly walks towards his, taking the flames like a champion. Gengar: Gengar? Roadhog: I call it a distraction. Gengar is smashed in the face with the handle of Roadhog’s knife, sending him rolling down the slope. He runs after him, jumping over his cuts as she goes. Gengar: GENGAR… GEN! Gengar holds his slashes horizontally and launches himself spinning into the air, higher than the mountain. As Roadhog watches with interest, Gengar begins his descent, and shoots the now-cut mountain chunks at him. With one swing each, the pieces are blown apart, and Gengar lands against Roadhog’s shotguns with a mighty clash that creates a crater. Gengar traps Roadhog and spins around, throwing him away; he uses a blast to align himself in the air and land safely. Gengar: GENGAR!!! Gengar then activated his Mega Stone, Gengar’s nine slash's at a furious pace, launching hundreds of slashes and shadow balls towards Roadhog. With a squeal, he spins his hook blade and blocks most of them, destroying the others with simple swings before he hops on his knife. With a blast, he flies towards Mega Gengar, and right before he reaches him, he shoots again to propel upwards, knocking Gengar’s attack into the air. As he stands shocked, Roadhog holds his shotgun back and laughs. (Duel, 0:07-0:16) With a shot of his shotgun, Roadhog shatters Gengar’s legs; an X-Ray shows the bones breaking into two pieces. He flies backwards into a rock, and looks up as Roadhog prepares to swing once more. Roadhog: APOCALYPSE!!! The blast destroys the rock in a massive explosion, and Roadhog hops back to survey the damage with a wicked grin. Gengar: Gen... Roadhog’s face turns to a look of shock as Gengar leaps out of the flames with his arm outstretched. A shard of rock is seen next to his bloody legs, which he cut off. Gengar: GENGAR!!! Gengar rams into Roadhog with an illusion of a clone behind him, cutting Roadhog with his bare hands and sending him flying into the air. K.O!!! Roadhog falls down to the earth, knocked unconscious, and winged pigs and stars fly around his head. Gengar turns back to his normal form, and proceeds to tear off parts of cloth to bandage his leg up. Gengar: Gen. Gar Gengar. He tucks a potion into his sleeve. Gengar: G.. gen gar gen. GENGAR! A smile forms on Roadhog's face as Gengar continues to tend to his wounds... and break out a potion. Results Winning Combatant Roadhog: 8 Gengar: 10 Winning Method: K.O.: 10 Death: 0 Details Details Follow Gengar's Path Here More information can be found here Category:John1Thousand Category:Halloween Frieght Tournament Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBXs